Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and "Go Fish"
by Bumblebee
Summary: Mimi, Joe, and Izzy get together to play "Go Fish". In this, Mimi is pretty ditzy-- no offense meant to Mimi lovers! Please r/r-- My 1st Digimon fic!


A/N: My very first finished Digimon story! In this, Mimi is a ditz. At first, I thought she was, But now, I like her! She's cool. Anyway, this is not to offend Mimi lovers- it is HUMOR. Please r/r!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Jim, or the game of "Go Fish." Basically, I own nothing.

And now for the FEATURE PRESENTATION!

__

Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and "Go Fish"

Mimi was bored. Today was Saturday, and she had nothing to do! Her mom wouldn't take her shopping (Mimi, you went shopping yesterday!), Sora was at the movies with Tai ("We're just friends, Mimi! Don't make that face at me…"), and T.K. and Kari were at a concert with Matt. And of course, everyone had forgotten about poor Mimi! 

Mimi sighed and got off her bed (pink) and went to the phone (pink). She dialed Joe's phone number. 

Joe's brother Jim picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Mimi. Is Joe there?"

"Yeah. JOE! PHONE!"

"Thank you."

Mimi heard Joe pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Joe, this is Mimi. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Izzy is over. Hey, why don't you come over too?"

"Okay."

"See you soon!"

"'Kay, bye."

Mimi went to get dressed, finally choosing a pink shirt and pants. She walked across the street to the apartments where Joe lived. She knocked on the door and Joe answered. "Hi Mimi! Come in!"

"Hi" said Mimi, shyly. She liked Joe, but she never talked to him much. The same went for Izzy. Mimi followed Joe into the living room and took a seat.

"Hi Mimi!" said Izzy. "We're playing Go Fish. Want to play?"

"Sorry, Izzy, I can't. I don't know how."

"Don't worry, Mimi," said Joe. "I'll help you. Jim can play, too."

Jim walked in. "Yeah, sure!"

"Okay," said Mimi.

Izzy dealt the cards. "Now put the same numbers together." Joe helped Mimi put her cards in order. 

"All right, Jim will go first."

Jim started his turn by asking Izzy for a three.

"I have a three!" said Mimi.

"Shh!" said Joe. "You can't do that!"

"But I do!"

"But that's against the rules, Mimi!" 

"Fine. I won't do that anymore."

"Okay!"

Izzy didn't have any threes, so it was his turn. "Mimi, got any threes?"

"Um, no."

Joe exploded. "Mimi, you HAVE to tell the TRUTH!"

"But that's not any fun! I can't win that way!"

"No one can win if you CHEAT!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"Um, can I have that three?"

"SHUT UP IZZY!"

*

Izzy was bored. Mimi and Joe were quarreling and yelling over if it was fair to let Mimi cheat on Go Fish. Izzy didn't think either of them had noticed that he had taken the three and placed it in Joe's doctor bag, and five of Joe and Mimi's cards were hidden in the refrigerator. He was rapidly running out of things to do.

Izzy yelled, "Hello! Let's play!"  
"Uh, what were we yelling about, Joe?"

"I forgot. Sorry."

"That's okay. So did I."

Jim peacefully asked Mimi for a six. Mimi said "Go Fetch!"

"Uh, no, Mimi. The phrase is 'Go Fish'."

"Well, I like 'Go Fetch' better!"

"But that's not right!"

"It is now!" Mimi threw the six of diamonds across the room. "GO FETCH!"

*

Mimi felt bad about yelling at Joe. She couldn't remember why she was mad, and she liked Joe. He was nice. She decided to apologize.

"Sorry, Joe."

"That's okay."

Izzy gave Mimi her five cards back and the game continued.

Joe noticed Mimi arching her neck. "Mimi, you can't look at everyone else's cards. That's being a cheater."

"My mommy says I can grow up to be whatever I want to be."

"Cheating is wrong. It won't amount to anything."

"It might."

"Mimi, cheating is WRONG!"

"I can't hear you, la la la, la la, la."

"You are so immature!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-uh infinity!"

"Infinity is a concept, not a number!"

"That's what I meant!"

"Yeah, right…"

"Was too!"

Jim went to the medicine cabinet and took two aspirin for his headache.

"Fine, Joe! I hate you!"

"The feeling is mutual!"

Jim took another aspirin.

Izzy got himself a drink of water.

Mimi and Joe kept yelling.

And then, all of a sudden, the house was quiet. Mimi and Joe stopped yelling. "What were we yelling about?"

"I don't remember."

Jim snuck over and picked the Go Fish deck up.

"I've got to go home," said Mimi. "Sora will be home soon. Thanks for letting me come over, Joe, Jim. See you tomorrow, Izzy."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye." Mimi let herself out.

Jim grinned at Joe. "Joe likes Mi-mi! Joe likes Mi-mi!"

"Shut up. I do not."

"Okay," interrupted Izzy. "No more yelling. I have one piece of advice, though."

"What?" asked Joe.

"Don't invite her over next Saturday!"

__

The End

Copyright 2000 by Bumblebee

Please review! Thanks!

Feel free to contact me at [bee824@yahoo.com][1] with feedback!

   [1]: mailto:bee824@yahoo.com



End file.
